La furia de Voldemort
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: la mansion Malfoy luego del escape del trio de oro


En la mansión Malfoy se sentía la presión tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y no era para menos, hacia media hora habían tenido al chico Potter, lo tenían justo en sus manos junto con sus dos compañeros el pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger

No sabían cómo pero de un momento a otro habían escapado, Pettigrew estaba muerto en el sótano –aunque a ninguno le importaba realmente- lo peor era que Lucius en algún momento durante la pelea se había tocado la marca y por consiguiente llamado al señor tenebroso, que no tardaría más de 10 minutos en regresar sin embargo Bellatrix tenía otra razón para preocuparse a todas luces parecía que Potter había entrado en su bóveda en Gringotts ella recordaba que el señor tenebroso le había dado algo para que lo cuidara con su vida si era necesario

Tengo una idea-dijo Lucius- que tal si usamos la poción multijugos

Oh que gran idea Lucius- dijo Bellatrix- solo hay un problema necesitas pelo del hico y la poción tarda un mes en hacerse

También está el hecho de que la poción multijugos solo dura una hora estando vivo o muerto- dijo Narcissa- Además el señor tenebroso es un legeremantico de nacimiento se daría cuenta en seguida

Otra cosa es que aunque eso funcionara, como se explicaría el hecho de que de pronto apareciera por ahí y lo enfrentara, que le vas a decir que revivió milagrosamente, eso ni siquiera en el mundo de la magia es normal- dijo Bellatrix- en serio Lucius como es que te graduaste de Hogwarts así

Solo quise aportar una idea- dijo Lucius

Un disparate mejor dicho- dijo Narcissa

Bueno aunque hay algo que no entiendo porque te pusiste así porque Potter entrara en tu bóveda, no digo que no me gustara ver a esa asquerosa sangre sucia revolcándose como la basura que es- dijo Lucius soltando algunas risitas burlonas

Porque no quiero que esa basura toque mis cosas, esa bóveda es solo mío punto final- dijo Bellatrix

Pero la espada de Grifindor, porque quieres algo de esa casa llena de basura- dijo Lucius con desprecio

Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo Bellatrix molesta- esa maldita sangre sucia va a morir te lo juro como me llamo Bellatrix Druella Black

Rodolphus iba a decir algo pero la mirada furibunda de Bellatrix le cerró la boca

En eso se escucha un estruendo indicándoles que el señor tenebroso a llegado a la mansión

Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa- grito Voldemort llegando al salón

Todos temblaron y se pararon ante su señor

Mi señor que tal le fue en su día- dijo Lucius

No pretendas distraerme Lucius, saben muy bien qué para llamarme tiene que ser muy importante- dijo Voldemort

No claro que no señor- dijo Lucius- disculpe mi atrevimiento

En eso la serpiente capta la atención de todos

_Que ocurre Nagini- dijo Voldemort en parsel_

_Huelo… a colonia juvenil- dijo Nagini- me es muy familiar_

_De donde- dijo Voldemort_

_Del… valle de Godric- dijo Nagini_

Voldemort abrió los ojos

_Valle de Godric estas, segura-dijo Voldemort y la serpiente asintió_

Voldemort miro a sus mortifagos y un solo nombre le vino a la mente "Potter" el chico era lo único que Nagini podía haber tenido tan cerca como para detectar un olor y recordarlo y solo pudo hacerlo en el valle de Godric

Nagini acaba de decirme algo muy interesante- dijo Voldemort mirando a sus mortifagos

Los Malfoy y Bellatrix se pusieron un poco pálidos

Al parecer aquí hay un olor que se le hace muy familiar que olio en el valle de Godric por lo que se con los únicos con los que tuvo contacto en ese lugar fueron la vieja de bathilda bashot y hace unos meses a Potter- dijo Voldemort- pero es imposible que esté aquí ya que según se Harry y Draco se odian mutuamente

Así es señor no pueden verse ni en pintura porque enseguida comienzan un duelo a muerte- dijo Narcissa

Espero que eso le sirva en terreno- dijo Voldemort- bien porque me llamaron

Ahh…- dijeron los mortifagos

Vold- llamo Nagini

Que- dijo Voldemort

Aquí hay sangre- dijo Nagini desde un rincón- sangre fresca

No se muevan- dijo Voldemort y se acerco al rincón

Voldemort vio un poco de sangre en uno de los peldaños marca de un rasguño, iso un hechizo para identificar de quien era, y salieron dos nombres "Harry James Potter Evans" "Ron Billius Weasley Prewett", Voldemort volvió a mirar a sus mortifagos y en ese momento se dio cuenta del desastre que había por todo el salón, en medio había otro poco de sangre cuya identificación también fue simple ya que estaba fresca "Hermione Jean Granger Windsor"

El trió- dijo Voldemort- donde están, donde esta Potter

Ah bueno… - dijo Lucius

No puede ser,,, LO DEJARON ESCAPAR- grito Voldemort- CRUCIO

Le aplico el maleficio a todos los presentes por diez minutos

Como… cómo es posible que un chico de 17 años que ni siquiera se ha graduado de Hogwarts, un traidor de la sangre de su misma edad y una sangre sucia de 18 años, puedan más que diez de ustedes- dijo Voldemort furioso

Mi señor lo siento… los chicos estaban en… en el calabozo y colagusano se dejo engañar… lo mataron y se escaparon- dijo Bellatrix

Y la chica- dijo Voldemort, Bellatrix se quedo callada- te distrajiste con la chica y no me llamaron

Voldemort les volvió a aplicar el maleficio a todos

COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE, hace dos años los envié por una simple profecía y la destruyeron, se dejaron vencer por los mismos chicos pero de 15 años- dijo Voldemort- se acabo es la segunda vez que hacen esto y no habrá una tercera

Mi señor- dijo Lucius

SILENCIO- grito Voldemort- no quiero que salgan de aquí hasta que les diga, denme sus varitas ahora mismo

Voldemort conjuro todas las varitas pero la de Bellatrix no llego

Tu varita Bellatrix-dijo Voldemort

Mi señor yo…- dijo Bellatrix

Te la robaron, dejaste que uno trió de mocosos de 17 años te robaran tu varita, me decepcionas Bellatrix, tal parece que ya no eres la misma de antes - dijo Voldemort- que más se llevaron a los prisioneros

Nadie respondió y Voldemort les volvió a lanzar el maleficio

QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA, NO LES PUEDO ENCARGAR SIMPLE UNA MISION PORQUE LO ARRUINAN- grito Voldemort furioso- DIGANME QUE TIENE DE DIFICIL ATRAPAR AL CHICO Y LLAMARME ENSEGUIDA

Es que no sabíamos bien si era él o no- dijo Rodolphus

ES IDENTICO A SU PADRE Y USTEDES YA LO HAN ENFRENTADO, COMO ES QUE NO LO RECONOCEN- grito Voldemort

Es que… la sangre sucia… le hecho un maleficio… que le deformo la cara… y fue difícil saber si era… el o no- dijo Lucius

Y no pudieron llamar al Draco, lleva seis años estudiando en el mismo curso que el chico, lo tiene que reconocer en cualquier parte- siseo Voldemort cada vez más furioso

Mi… mi señor…- dijo Lucius

No se nos ocurrió señor- dijo Narcissa no iba a permitir que echaran a su hijo de cabeza solo para protegerse a si mismos

Eso es evidente Narcissa- gruño Voldemort

El mago les volvió a lanzar otra dosis del maleficio cruciatus y dicto su sentencia

No quiero que salgan de aquí hasta que yo les diga, no voy a permitir que arruinen otra cosa, para la próxima vez que me llamen mas les vale tener al chico- dijo Voldemort- ESTA CLARO

Si señor- dijeron los mortifagos al mismo tiempo

LARGENSE- grito Voldemort

Todos salieron rápidamente del salón dejando a Voldemort solo

Te encontrare Potter TE LO JURO- grito Voldemort

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

comenten Plissssssssss:)

besos:)


End file.
